APH Little Mermaid
by RailTracer12
Summary: A little crossover between Hetalia and The Little Mermaid. Where America is Ariel and England is Eric.
1. Chapter 1

APH Little Mermaid Fanfic

Ch1

I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_

_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

The salty sea air filled up in his nose as he took a deep breath. England smiled out to the sea as the waves hit the side of the ship. The crew was moving around the deck in a hurry to make sure everything was working fine.

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face… a perfect day to be at sea!" England said looking over at Austria who was leaning over the side of the boat "Yeah a real peach." He said looking over at England before having to lean over the side again. "Its good water to be sailing, the king of the sea must be in a good mood." A sailor said walking by England and Austria.

"The king of the sea?" England asked looking over at the sailor, "Yeah the ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." Another sailor said looking out to the sea. "Merpeople! England, don't listen to this nautical nonsense." Austria said fixing himself up. "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth. They live down in the depths of the ocean." He said moving his hands about causing a fish that he was holding to go over board.

Merpeople were all swimming about but all of them ended up going in the same direction of the main castle. "Ahem…" Sealand said clearing his throat, "His royal highness, King Germany!" he said as Germany came in dramatically with wild cheering as he made his way around the room.

"And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous France!" Sealand said, as France made his way to the front almost no one clapped for him as he made his way around with Germany. "I'm really looking forward to this, France." Germany said looking around the room.

"Your Majesty, this will be the best concert I have planned. Your children will be fantastic. "Yes, and especially my little America." Germany said as he took his seat. "Yes, yes, he has the most beautiful voice…" France said to him, "…if only he's show up for practice once in a while." He finished as he made his way over to his little stand.

_Ah, we are children of Germany_

_Great father who loves us and named us well:_

_Belgium, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Taiwan, Poland_

_And then there is the youngest in his musical debut,_

_Our seventh little brother, we're presenting him to you,_

_To sing a song France wrote, his voice is like a bell,_

_He's our brother, Am-e_

The song came to a stop when a shell opens up to reveal that America is not there. Germany gets up with an angry look on his face "America!" he yelled.

"America wait for me." Canada trying to catch up to America. "Just try and swim faster." America said looking back at the scared fish, "You know I can't swim that fast." He said back as he finally caught up with him. They came over a ridge to see a sunken ship sitting on the soft sand.

"There isn't it awesome." America said pointing to it. "Yeah…sure…it-it's great. Now can we leave?" Canada said slowly swimming behind America as they got closer. "What are you getting cold fins?" America asked looking around for anything dangerous. "No way! It just looks…um damp in there." Canada said through coughs as he looked at the ship.

America got an evil smile on his face as he looked down at the fish "Fine. I'll go inside and you can stay here and keep an eye out for sharks." He said making his way into the ship. "Okay I'm cool with that I'll stay and- wait what? Sharks! America." He said trying to fallow him but got stuck in the porthole. "Hey. America I can't get in." he said trying to push his way through.

"Oh Canada." America laughed, "Hey America, do you really think there are sharks around?" Canada asked as a dark shadow pasted by. "Don't be such a guppy." He said polling on his fins. "I'm not a guppy." Canada said as he came through the porthole, "This is awesome, I mean I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-" he was cut off by his own yelling as he saw a skull and swam away without looking causing him to run into a pillar making the ceiling to fall and knocking into America.

"Are you alright?" America asked looking down at Canada as she shook in his hands. "Yeah sure I'm cool." Canada said as America let go of him swimming away. America shushed him as his eyes fell on a fork.

"Oh my god! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" he asked grabbing the fork. "Cool, Awesome. Um what is it?" Canada asked getting a look at it. "I don't know but Italy will." America said as he placed the fork into his bag and another shadow went by the room.

"What was that? Did you hear something?" Canada asked looking around the room fast. America was too busy looking at a pipe to bother with Canada "I wonder what this one does?" he asked himself as he looked it over.

"America" he said getting closer to him, "Canada, will you calm down. What is the worst thing that could happen?" He said turning to his friend.

Canada turned to see that a giant shark was leaning over him, "AHHHHH! Run, run, run! We're going to die!" Canada yelled as the shark started to run after them. As they were heading away America dropped the bag he had put everything in and turned around to get it. America just reached it, but the shark nicked his hand.

They go through the porthole but that doesn't stop the shark. They swim around trying to get away. Canada started to get knocked around like a sack of potato's but America grabbed him. America went around some corners and got the shark trapped, "You're just a big bully." Canada said hitting the shark with his tail fin. "You really are a guppy." America laughed as they swam away, "I am not." Canada said with a blush coming across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

APH little mermaid ch 2

They came up to the surface of the water near a rock where a seagull was sitting, "Italy!" America yelled as he and Canada swam closer to him. Italy looked around through a telescope the wrong way "Whoa! Merman off the port bow! America how you doing kid?" he yelled then lowered it to see that America was closer than he thought.

"Whoa, what a swim!" he said as he finally got to the rock. "Look what we found." He said putting the bag in front of Italy, "Yeah we had to go in a sunken ship, and it scared the crap out of me." Canada said looking up at Italy.

"Human stuff? Alright let me just look at this." He said looking at the fork, "Wow look at this, this is special, this is very, very unusual." Italy said scratching his head. "What? What is it?!" America asked barley able to keep his excitement in him.

"It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these to straighten their hair out. See with a twirl you get hair that the humans go nuts over!" Italy said as he put it through his hair making his feathers move about. "A dinglehopper!" America said looking at it in amazement.

"What about that one?" Canada said looking over at the pipe that sat on the rock. "Oh one of these, I haven't seen one of these in a long time. It's wonderful! A banded, bulbous-snarfblat." He said holding it by the mouth piece. "Ohhhh." America and Canada said at the same time turning to look at each other.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical time, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." He said getting really close to America's face, "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." He continued and began to blow into the pipe as seaweed popped out the other end.

"Music? Oh, the concert! Shit!" he said grabbing his things together, "The concert was today?" Canada asked watching America. "Maybe you should make a little planter out of it or something." Italy said talking about the pipe. "Got to go, thanks Italy." America said waving to Italy as he swam away "Ok." Italy said looking around the empty sea.

"Yeah just keep on swimming pretty boy. We don't want to miss your big daddy's celebration do you? Back in my day we had fantastic feasts when I lived up in the palace. Now look at me guys I am barely visible. I'll give them something to celebrate soon. Prussia! Belarus! I want you guys to keep an extra eye on the little lad. He may help me beat that filthy Germany to the ground." Russia said looking into his crystal ball.

"America where the hell have you been?" Germany asked, "I'm sorry I forgot, I-" America asked but was cut off by his father. "As a result of your carelessness," Germany said in a rage "Careless and irresponsible." France said.

"The celebration was, um-" Germany said but lost the words. "It sucked. And now I am the laughing stock of the kingdom!" France said flustered. "But it wasn't his fault. It was the um…shark. We tried to get away but that failed and grrrrrr, but then we were safe. Then we met up with a seagull a some other shit happened." Canada said swimming around as he told the King.

"Seagulls! What the fuck! You went up to the surface again!" Germany's face went deep red. "You don't have to worry everything was just fine." America said, "God Damn it America how many times have I told you that you shouldn't go to up there. The human will take you away if they ever saw it." Germany said getting up from his thrown. "Father they are not dangerous." America said moving his arms around as he complained. "They are. Do you think that I want my son to be taken up by a fish hook?" Germany said staring down his son.

"I'm not a fucking child anymore." America said crossing his arms over his chest. "You will not say another word. As long as you live here you will do as I say." Germany said, "Just listen to me." America said glaring at his father. "Don't say another word. I never want to hear of you going anywhere near the surface." Germany said with a pit of fire ragging in his eyes.

America left the room with Canada as he tried to hold back his tears. "Teens." France said watching America leave, "Do you think I was too harsh on him?" Germany sighed. "Nope. You have to keep him in place. If I was you I would be watching him all the time." France said looking in the direction that America had left.

"You're correct." Germany said looking over at the crustacean, "Yep." France said looking proud of himself. "He needs to be watched twenty-four seven." Germany said sitting up straight, "Naturally." France said looking smug. "To keep him out of his normal antics." Germany said smiling down at France. "All the time." France said, "You are just the one to do so." Germany said.

"How the fuck did I end up having to babysit?" France asked himself as he walked down the hall. "What the hell are they up to?" France asked watching America and Canada swim off. He followed them until they came to a cave, America looked around a few times before opening it up and going inside. France barley made it in before the rock that was covering it up went back into place.

The place was full of different human things, "You okay?" Canada asked as America looked the fork over. "I just wish I could make that ass listen to me. I don't see how they can't see how wonderful these guys are." America said looking over at Canada.

_Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the guy_

_They guy who has everything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think_

_Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see'em dancin'_

_Walkin' around on thoses_

_Whad'ya call'em? Oh feet_

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down a_

_What's that word again? Street_

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give_

_If I could live_

_Otta these waters?_

_What would I pay_

_To spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land_

_They understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women_

_Sick o' swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask'em my questions_

_And get some Answers_

_What's a fire and why does it_

_What's the word? Burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore above?_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

France was messing around and they took a wrong step and came crashing down with a crap load of stuff making a lot of noise. "France?!" America asked as he swam over to France, "What the hell is all of this shit." France asked as he shook of something from his foot. "It's a hobby." America said looking around, "Hobby? If your father new about this place-" France said angrily.

"Please don't tell him." Canada said getting closer to France, "France, he would never understand." America said getting down to his level. "Your not thinking straight right now. Let's go home and talk." France said but America was busy watching a ship go by over head. "What do you think…" America said swimming up, "America!" France called and he and Canada fallowed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

APH Little Mermaid Ch 3

Fireworks were taking over the sky as America came above the water. They were so loud and beautiful, America could barley look away. "America what the hell are you doing. Jumpin' jellyfish! America get away from there." France said, America wasn't really listening to what was being said as he came closer to the ship. He came up to the side of the ship where he could see the whole thing perfectly. A small white dog came over to where America was watching and began to sniff him.

"Hanatamago, here boy." England called, "What you looking for, Hana?" England asked petting the little dog on the head. America could barley move as the human played with the small dog. The person he was looking at was so beautiful. "Hey there! Nice show, eh?" Italy said flying down to where America was secretly watching. "Italy shut up. They will hear you." America said putting his figure to his lips, "Oh okay. We're being intrepidatious. WHERE OUT TO FIGURE THINGS OUT!" Italy called out. America grabbed his beak before he could say anymore, then let go once he made sure that Italy would be quieter.

"I've never seen a human so close." America said as his eyes fallowed England around the deck, "He's very good looking, isn't he?" America asked beginning to go into a daze. Italy being oblivious looked over at Hana instead of England, "I dunno, he's kinda hairy and drools a lot." Italy said watching the dog. "No, idiot. The one playing the snarfblat." America said moving Italy's head in the direction of England who was playing small recorder.

"The lot of you shut your pipes! We're here to give Prince England a special, very expensive, large birthday present." Austria said with a dread look on his face when he said expensive. A giant sheet came off of the large object sitting in the middle of the deck, underneath it was a large statue of England holding a sword in the air.

"Austria you shouldn't have." England said as he looked up at the statue not knowing how to respond without making Austria feel bad. "Are you still sad that I didn't fall in love with the princess of Glauerhaven?" England asked as he watching Hana bark at the statue.

"No one is mad, we just want to see you happy." Austria said walking over to the side of the ship with England. "Don't worry I just have to find the right person first." England said looking over the edge of the ship right next to where America was holding his breath. "Maybe you haven't been looking hard enough in the right place." Austria said looking over with him.

"Believe me, when I find them I'll know. It'll hit me and will be…how should I put it…awesome." England said smiling out to sea. As England said that it made it clear to America that England is perfect. But everyone became to destracted by the lightning that flashed in the sky making the sky grow very dark.

"Hurricane a'commin'! Man your stations!" someone yelled. "Sorry America got to fly the wind doesn't feel like letting me stay." Italy called as the wind started to take him off, "Wait America-" Italy called but was cut off by the ship crashing into a wave. Lightning started to get closer and soon hit the ship causing it to light on fire. The lightning flashes again showing a giant rock in the water. England went for the wheel as another sailor was thrown off of the wheel. But it was too as the ship hit the rock and everyone was thrown off.

All that could still be seen on the ship was Hana. "Hana!" England shouted as soon as he saw the dog and soon found himself going back to the ship. When he got on the ship the only thing separating him from the dog was burning ship. "Jump Hana!" he yelled and Hana hesitated for a second but then jumped. Hana is safe but England found himself trapped. "England!" Austria yelled then the ship exploded. America had been watching the whole thing but soon found himself rushing to the sinking human.

America took the man around the hip with his hand back to the surface. He dragged the body onto the beach and began to stare at the body before him. "Is- is he dead?" America asked as Italy landed next to the body. Italy opened his eyes "It's hard to tell." Italy said before going to England's foot and putting his ear to it.

"Sorry I can't make out a heartbeat." Italy said slowly putting down the foot then patted it. "Wait he's breathing." America said as he watched his chest go up and down "He's so beautiful." He continued taking his face in his hand.

_What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

France and Canada can up just as America placed his hand on England's face and were watching. They saw Hana and Austria making their way down the beach. England's eyes just opened wide enough to see America above him and grabbed his hand as it sat on his face. America glanced over and saw them coming and made his way back to the sea. "England, I'm so glad your okay you were scaring the crap out of me." Austria said as he got closer to England. England was in a trance with the water.

"There was a merperson and they rescued me and song. He had a wonderful voice." England said getting up. Hana was barking in the shallow water where America had taken off. "I think you get a little too much seawater in you, let's go." Austria said guiding England off. "We should act as if none of this happened, that way Germany will not find out and I will stay alive." France said but America was still watching England.

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some Day I'll be_

_Part of your world_


	4. Chapter 4

APH Little Mermaid Ch 4

Prussia and Belarus slowly floated up to the surface of the water and watched America as he watched England walk down the beach.

"Oh man this is to easy, dah? The boy's in love with a human. Not any human but prince! Damn his father's going to love hearing about this, dah? That thick headed German is going to love this, this star stuck boy would do go in my garden."

"Hey America get your ass out of there, you have been in there forever." Hungary said waiting by the door to the bathroom. He finally came out humming a little tune to himself. "Why is he acting like that?" Liechtenstein asked confused as she watched him mess with some of the stuff laying around the room, mostly the flowers.

"Morning father." America said smiling as he placed a flower on his dad's head. "Oh I get it. And he has it terribly." She said watching America leave the room. "What's wrong with him?" Germany asked turning to his kids, "Nothing's wrong with him. He's just in love." Hungary said helping Poland with his hair clip. "Him. In love." Germany said looking at the emerald green flower that was put on his head.

"Okay I think I can keep my head. But we won't be able to keep it from him forever." France said pacing back and forth as America played with a small flower. "He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me! I knew it!" America said as he pooled off the last flower petal.

"America, shut the hell up before someone hears you." France said turning to the boy who was looking at another flower. "I should see him again Italy could tell me where he lives." America said "Get your heads out of the sky and back into the water." France said as America thought about it more in his head.

"I could go up to his castle and Canada could get his attention then-" America said before France cut him off. "This is your home, you should not be messing around up there. Life is a hell of a lot better down here." France said pointing his claw at America.

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Darling it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy_

_As off though the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_

_They in for a worser fate_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Nobody beat us_

_Fry us and eat us_

_In fricassee_

_We what the land folks love to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles_

_Life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here_

_Naturally_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_

_They get the urge 'n' start to paly_

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass_

_And they soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul_

_Yeah_

_The ray he can play_

_The trout rocken' out_

_The blackfish she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it's at_

_An' oh that blowfish blow_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_When the sardine_

_Begin the Beguine_

_It's music to me_

_What do they got? A lot of sand_

_We got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here_

_Know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here_

_Cuttin' a rug here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little snail here_

_Know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter_

_Under the water_

_Ya we in luck here_

_Down in the muck here_

_Under the sea_

"America? Where the hell did you go?" France said as soon as he saw that America had left. "Um France, I have a message from Germany for you." Sealand said coming over the coral rocks. "Alright what does he want this time?" France asked taking his eyes away from where America had once sat. "He wants you at the castle right away." Sealand said polling at France's claw. "Oh shit." France said to himself as he fallowed the little seahorse back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

APH Little Mermaid Ch 5

"Who could the lucky merperson be?" Germany asked himself thinking of all of the merpeople that he had seen America had been hanging out with lately. "You had wished to see me." France said as he came into the room. "Yeah I was wondering if you have seen the way America has been acting lately." Germany asked looking down at the little crab who didn't wish to meet his eyes.

"No not that I have seen." France said looking down at his claws. "Are you sure because he has been humming around the castle and barley paying attention to the world around him." Germany said looking more closely at France. "No nothing that I know of." France said his voice becoming a little higher.

"I know your keeping a big ass secret from me." Germany said noticing the way France's voice got higher. "Why would I keep something from you?" France asked crossing his claws. "Because it has to do with my boy's feelings, the one I've been having you keep an eye on." Germany said. "America he…" France began before trailing off.

"In love?" Germany said pushing the conversation. France could barely keep it in another second and just burst. "I tried to make him stop but he wouldn't listen to me, he wanted to see the humans so badly and I'm just a small-" France said before getting cut off. "Humans? What the fuck has America been doing with those things!?" Germany got out of his chair with an angry look on his face.

"What humans? The word humans never came out of my mouth." France said trying to cover up what he said but the look on Germanys face let him know that he had made a grave.

"Can't you just tell me what you're going to show me?" America asked as they made it to her hide out. "You'll see in a second." Canada said trying to move the large rock only to look back at America. America pushed the rock to the side and found the statue of England sitting in the middle of the cavern. "Oh my god this is amazing, this is the best gift in the whole world." America said looking over at Canada then back at the statue.

America turned back around to thank Canada again only to find Germany there looking down at America. "Most of the time I am an easy person to get along with as long as my rules are fallowed." Germany said glaring down at the boy. "Father I'm-" America started "You went and made contact with someone from the human world. That is my number one rule."

"Father he would have been killed if-" America protested but he could see the anger building in Germany's eyes. "It would have been one less human to worry about." He said getting closer to America. 'You haven't even seen him." America said waving his arms around more hoping that he would look more serious while doing it. "Seen him. Why would I need to see him? All humans are alike." Germany said looking at the statue of the sailor.

"Father I love him!" America said but put his hands over his mouth. Germany had complete shock on his face "I-I have lost all respect for you. He's a human and you are a merman." Germany looked as if he was completely past rage. "I don't give a shit. I love him." America knew he was already lost to his father. "I will make you understand what I am talking about and if this is the only way so be it" Germany said pointing his trident at the statue.

"Father please no!"America yelled at Germany shot the sailor into a million pieces. "no." America said barley at a whisper as he looked at the broken pieces of the statue. Germany opened his mouth but then closed it leaving the cavern.

"America…" France started but soon found himself unable to say anything that would make this seem better. "Just go away." America says crying, France and Canada look at each other then slowly make their way out of the cavern.

Prussia and Belarus slowly make their way into the cavern and next to America. "Poor child." Prussia said "Poor, sweet child." Belarus added as they snaked their way around America's waist. "He has some problems." Prussia said looking him over from head to tail. "If only we could do something." Belarus said "But there is." Prussia said as they stopped in front of America.

"Who the hell are you two?" America asked trying to dry his eyes. "Don't' worry." Prussia said "We represent someone wonderful who can give you a hand." Belarus said. "Just imagine…" they said at the same time. "You and your lover boy." Belarus, "Together, forever…" they finished at the same time. "I don't get it." America said looking at the two. "The great Russia has powers." Belarus said.

"Russia? No I couldn't. Leave me alone." America said turning away from the two of them. "Whatever." Prussia said going around America. "It was only an idea." Belarus said flicking a piece of the statues head over at America. America looked down at the head "Wait." America said loud enough for the two of them to hear him. "Yes?" they asked knowing what he wanted.

"So your saying that he could help me get England?" America asked looking down at the face. "Yes he can do what ever you want as long as you help him in return." Prussia said coming around America's waist. "Then I'll go." America said getting up off the ground. "Alright just fallow us." They said at the same time as they made their way to Russia's layer.


	6. Chapter 6

APH little mermaid Ch 6

America looked around seeing the area slowly become more dead as they swam along. He wanted to turn around and swim back to his broken statue but he didn't want to be seen around there anymore, he just wanted to be with England. He geld up his head and watched, as he got closer to Russia's layer.

He heard France beg that he wouldn't go but America just shod him away, France would never understand what America wanted. As soon as they reached the door of the cave America felt a serge to run, but that's not how America rolled. He wanted to see this to the end of this, he didn't come out all this way just to go back home to his father.

"Don't just stand there. Don't you know that it's rude to stand in doorways da?" Russia's thick accented voice said from further in the cave. America swam in more, he looked down to see little plants that sat on the ground looking at him as he swam by. They looked up at him as if warning him to swim away and for him to take them with him. America had be told never to stair at things but his eyes just wouldn't leave them.

"There you are," Russia said as America finally made his way to the back of the cave. "I heard that you're in love with a human, but daddy says no. And to make matters worse for you the human is royal, he's not that bad looking either if I say so myself." He said as he made an image of England show up from a pot looking object that sat in the middle of the room. "I guess the only thing that I can do is to change you into a human da." He said as if it were nothing.

"Change me?" America said staring at the image of England that had show up in the middle of the room. "It's what I do." Russia said swimming around the pot till he came around next to America.

"Alright I have this potion and it will turn you into a human for three days, and only three days. Before the sun goes down on the last day you have to get him to fall in love with you. They way that he will show his love is through a kiss. If he kisses you then you will stay human forever and if not then I get you all to myself." Russia said holding up a bottle in front of America's eyes.

"America! Please don't!" France said but got held back by Prussia and Belarus.

"If I do this I can never see my family again or my friends." America said looking back at his friends then at the creatures that lay on the ground. "True. But you will have England. Life has many of these choices. Now we haven't talked much about how you're going to pay." Russia said swimming over to his desk and began to write something up.

"I don't have any money if that's what you want." America said fallowing him. "I don't want your money, I want your voice." Russia said shoving the contract, he had just put together, in America's face. "But how will I-" "You have your looks, your face. and don't forget you have body language." Russia said swimming past him back to the pot.

America looked at it for a moment then over at France you looked at him in disapproval, then signed it as fast as he could. "Sing." As soon as the word had left Russia's mouth America began to let his voice fill the room. Two giant hands came out of the pot and began to reach down America's throat grabbing a glowing orb that sat there. As the hands came back out some blood fallowed. Russia began to laugh as America grew two legs. France and Canada quickly grabbed America and headed for the surface.


	7. Chapter 7

APH little mermaid Ch 7

"Hanatamago, get back here!" England said running after the dog, when he came around the corner he came to find his dog jumping on a half dressed man. England could feel his face heating up at the sight of the guy. Something about him seemed so familiar, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. "England where are you?" Austria said off in the distance, this caused the boy to turn his head in England's direction.

Those eyes. They were beautiful, they were full of happiness and hope. "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked walking over closer to the boy. He opened his mouth to speck but Austria came around one of the rocks. "Master England, Its about time that we…" he started but got distracted by the half naked boy. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked as his mind went to the dirtiest part of his mind. Whose wouldn't.

"Is it okay if my friend joins us?" England asked not taking his eyes off of the blue orbs. "If that is what you wish." Austria said writing something in his notebook. "Then lets make our way back to the house." He said touching his shoulder to pull England out of his trance.

"Of course." He said gesturing for the nameless boy to fallow him. He walked slowly as if they were his very first steps. England wrapped his arm around his shoulder to help him walk. All the boy did was give him a thanking smile that made England blush for some reason.

The walk back had been long and uncomfortable. When they got back Austria requested that Japan was to help America get into some more…fitting cloths…and see that everything was taken care of for him. The room was silent as Japan helped to dress America in very nice cloths. "Are you hungry, I hear that the chef is making his best dish sins he heard there was a guest in the castle." Japan said as he finished dressing America.

When Japan looked up he saw nothing put puzzlement. "There aren't many who come into the castle and its nice to see that the prince has a smile on his face once again." Japan said smiling greatly at him then bowing in thanks. America bowed back not understanding why he had done this in the first place.

They made there way down the stairs to see England was looking out on the see with Austria at his side, it appeared they were in deep conversation. "Its time for dinner Master." Japan said bowing to Japan.

England smiled at him and walked into the dinning room. America looked confused because England had not bowed back to Japan. "This way." He said leading America into the same room England had walked into.

"China has made a lovely meal of crabs." Japan said placing the trays in front of the England, America and Austria. America stared out the window not paying attention to the loud sounds coming from the kitchen.

"I will be right back." Japan said walking into the two side doors that went into the kitchen. "CHINA! What are you doing?!" Japan yelled, "What's with the mess all over the place?" Japan said in a quieter voice but still loud enough for it to be heard.

"I'm sorry for all the noise around here, its not normally like this." Austria said before taking a bit out of his food. America smiled, "I don't mean to be rude but I believe that not talking back is far more rude." Austria said looking up at the boy.

America touched his throat then opened his mouth as if to say that he could not talk. "Oh I am very sorry for being such a prod." Austria said hanging his head. America gestured with his hands as if for forgiveness of the Austrian. They ate there food with little talk unless Austria brought up the thought of village work.

As they were finishing up their food Japan came back with slightly messed up hair and just stood back waiting for an order. China was soon to fallow but just walked out of the door they had come through to get into the room to begin with.

Japan blushed as his eyes fallowed China out of the room. "Well that was a nice meal, tell China that he did a wonderful job." Austria said knowing that Japan wanted to fallow him. Japan nodded his head and walked out of the room.

America watching the two barley noticed when France went into his jacked pocket. England walked America back to his room. "How do you feel about spending the day with me tomorrow?" England asked as they came to America's room.

America did nothing more but smile at England. America kissed him on the cheek and escaped into his room. He could hear the Brit lean against the door before making his way slowly back down the hallway. America feels nothing but the redness of his face growing. He hadn't even been thinking when it all happened.

France was on his normal kind of rant he was always going on about how will they ever get this to work. The only thing that was going through America's mind was only thinking of how nice the bed he was laying on was and England.


	8. Chapter 8

APH little mermaid Ch 8

"Has anyone seen them?" Germany asked looking at Sealand, "Sorry." He said hanging his head down so he didn't have to look into his sad eyes. Germany's eyes grew angry in the flash of an eye. "No one is aloud to stop looking until he is found. Make sure everyone has looked in every spot." Sealand quickly left the scene to go report to the others. "This is all my fault." He said to himself as he sat back in his thrown. A tear ran down his face before going into the water around him.

"So how are you liking everything?" England asked as they made their way onto the carriage once again. America smiled and gave a thumb's up. "That's good to hea- I mean see." They continued on their way without a sound only to make small glance's a each other before turning back to look at everything else.

"Would you like to give it a try?" England asked cutting off America's concentration on the birds flying around. He looked over the Brit but soon the found themselves going down the road at a fast pace causing England to almost fall out.

After a while America started to slow the carriage as a small pond came into view. "Would you like to go for a boat ride?" he asked confused on why they had stopping in the first place. He smiled widely at the older man as the hopped out of the carriage.

"So since you can't talk can I take a guess at what your name is?" England found himself walking very closely to the other male. America merely nodded and kept looking forward. "Mathew?" He shook his head with a smile on his face. "Emil?" He made a weird face at that one making England laugh a little.

They walked in silence for a moment before England seemed to be alerted by his thought. "Alfred?" America nodded wildly with a big grin on his face. "Sounds like a nice name, my first name is Arthur." They gave each other a soft smile before they made their way into the boat.

"Has he tired anything on him yet?" Italy asked as the couple got into a small boat. "Not even an attempt at the cheek." "I could use my wonderful voice to help set the mood." He found a branch that hung over the couple that was making their way through the branches.

"What the bloody hell is making that sound." England said looking around trying to look for what was making the horrible sound. America rested his head in his hands as soon as he saw Italy singing. "Look's like I will have to take things into my own hands." France said grabbing a young cattail.

France seemed to know what he was doing because it appeared that England was leaning closer to the other male. The closer they got the louder the music seemed to swell. They were only an inch away when the boat flipped over throwing the both of them into the water.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" England said helping America out of the water. America only nodded his head and looked up at the Brit. "Come on we should get you home before you catch a cold." He said leading them back to the carriage. The ride home was quiet and long, along the way America found himself falling asleep and only when he woke up he found his head resting on England's lap as they came through the front gates.

"Hello sleeping beauty." England smiled at the younger boy as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You look cute when you sleep." He continued causing the both of them to blush. England took his hand and walked him up to America's room. "I hope you had fun even if you did end up getting wet." England said leaning against the door.

He nodded his head "It was good to figure out what your name. By the way it does suit you very well." England said leaning close to America's face. He looked up into England's deep eyes that reminded him of some of the gems that he had seen in the castle during a little tour that he was given.

"England. England where are you. There are some paper's that need your approval." Austria called from down stairs. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling before walking away.

"Why can't I find you? I know you're out there." He said before his eyes drifted over to where America stood on the balcony looking out on the ocean. America looked down to find England standing on the beach holding his violin and looking up at him. He waved down at him before going into his room for the night.

He looked down at his violin then up at the balcony before tossing it into the water. He started to make his way to the castle before the voice he remembered so well filled his ears. He turned to find a beautiful mad coming out of the water dressed in a nice whitish suit.

"America I just heard, congratulations." Italy said coming in through the window and onto the messed up bed. "What in the world are you even talking about?" France asked unhappy about being woken by the noisy bird. "Like you don't know. It's all over town. The prince is getting married." America almost fell out of his bed as he scrambled to the door. The only attempt he made to look good was running his fingers through his hair and straitening his cloths as he went down the hall and down the stairs.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you, I guess this mystery man was real." Austria said looking at the tall man who stood next to England. The sight of the other man caused America to stop mid step on the stairs. "I would like to marry Rasputin as soon as possible." England said as Rasputin looked down at England.

Tears blocked America's view of the group but didn't block the sound coming from downstairs. "I wish to get married this afternoon, the ship will depart at sunset." England said. His last words sent America running off to his room where he lay crying until Japan come up to the room and got America dressed. "It's only proper to see them off." Japan said walking down the stairs with the man.

"What am I going to tell your father when this is all over?" France said sitting next to America who just continued to cry. "France I don't think you're helping." Canada said looking up at his best friend. "You guys won't believe what I just saw." Italy said making a crash landing. "Rasputin is not who he says he is. He's- he's- he's…" Italy stuttered. "Out with is already." France said already annoyed with the bird. "He's Russia." Italy said after taking a breath.

America makes no hesitation and jumps into the water and starts to swim before finding himself sinking every so often. Italy drops one of the barrels that America was sitting on and gives the rope attached to it to Canada.

"Fallow that boat!" France yelled then watched him swim away. "I have to go tell the king." France said making his way off the dock. "What about me?" Italy asked fallowing the small crab. "Stall." He said before going into the water.

"Germany! Germany! Germany!" France yelled going through the castle. "What is it? Where have you been?" he asked as France landed on his lap. "I was with your son, he has been tricked by Russia and is about to get his soul taken." France said then took a breath. "Where is he?" Germany demanded getting up, France took off with Germany close behind.

"Get the hell away from me you rats with wings." Rasputin said swatting at the birds that were pulling her his suit. The necklace that was sitting around his neck fell to the ground that let out a light and sound that made it's way over to where America had just gotten onto the ship. "America?" England asked coming out of his trance. "England." America said with tears in his eyes.

"It's really you, it was you the whole time." England said making his way over to America with a smile on his face. "I-" America started, "England!" Rasputin yelled but it was already to late. The sun had gone down and America fell to the ground as a merman again. "I'm sorry." America said reaching up to England. "Sorry, you're to late. So long lover boy." Russia said going overboard with America.

"What do you think you're doing?" Germany said cutting in front of Russia. "Your idiot of a son has made a deal with me, and it's all legal." Russia said holding it up to prove his point. Germany took his trident and pointed it at the contract and let loose a blast but it didn't work. Which meant he was telling the truth. "Dad I'm sorry." America said from under Russia's arm.

"Although sins I know this is hard for you. I can work up a deal. I will take you instead." Russia said looking him over. Germany looks over at his son then at the contract that sat right in front of him. "Dad! Don't!" America pleated, "He did it, he really did it." Russia said laughing. "Dad…" America said going over to where his father just was and only his crown could be seen.

Under the crown sat one of the monsters that he had seen in the entrance of Russia's cave. Russia picked up the crown and the trident. "I did it." He said placing the crown on his head, "I really did it." He said looking at his reflection in the trident. "You're nothing but a monster!" America yelled looking at Russia.

Russia opened his mouth only to grid his teeth when a harpoon cut open his arm. "England! Get out of here." America said as soon as she saw him. Prussia and Belarus grab England's arms with their tails keeping him still as Russia took aim at him. "NO!" America yelled pushing Russia's arm causing him to hit the two eels.

"No! my babies!" Russia yelled as America grabbed England and made their way to the surface. "You have to get the hell out of here." America demanded, "Not with out you." England argued. Russia's head emerged from out of the water as he grew larger, they sat on his crown watching him.

"Theirs nothing you can do to stop me." He roared, me moved the trident around causing a whirlpool to start to emerge and some ships to rise. "Don't do anything stupid, I have a plan" England said as he dived from Russia's head into the water.

England swam to the nearest ship and once he was on he started to direct it to Russia. "England!" America yells as he loses his grip and falls into the middle of the whirlpool. "What are you going to do now?" Russia asked making this kolkolkol noise out of joy. Just as Russia got his aim correct England rammed into Russia's back stabbing him.

England fell into the water only to end up back on shore. As Russia began to fall the crown sized back down along with the trident and went back to Germany who was back to his normal form along with all of the mermen and mermaids who were trapped in the cave.

"What am I going to do?" Germany asked himself as he watched America look at England who was on the beach playing his violin. "You could always let him have what he wants." Poland said popping out of the water with another merman next to him who had the same length hair as with but was dirty blond.

"This is going to be a problem." Germany said not taking his eyes of America. "What going to be a problem sir?" the dirty blond merman asked looking up at the king. "How much I will miss him." Germany said aiming his trident at the young merman.

America looked back at his father as he saw a light come around him. Germany looked at his son as he made his way to the human. "They look so happy together." Germany said watching the two of them hug each other and eventually kissing. "It's going to be alright, something good will come out of this." The dirty blond said. "Like what?" Germany asked finally looking down at the two young mermen next to him. "A bigger family." He said smiling at the king.


End file.
